Whirlpool
by Miss-Be-Haven
Summary: What would happen if your life got flipped upside down. Well Hermione's has her and her children are about to go through a whirlpool of a life. Please read and review


**So this is my story and it is based on a true story real names will not be used so the identity of the persons in my story are kept private. So here we go.**

A long time a go lets say six years ago Hermione Granger had finished her schooling and now

was a hair stylist in a wizarding salon because that is what her passion was. She died her

beautiful dark brown hair to a blond. She was now married to her love Harry Potter and they had

two beautiful children named Emily and Jonathan. Emily was smart pretty and eleven years old

and Jonathan was nine years old and had a big lack in personal hygiene. They where very happy

Emily was going to start school at Hogwarts this year and she was very excited and Jonathan was

turning out to be a very smart but stinky person. But there very happy and nearly perfect life

would come to a major halt in a very short time and this is when my story begins so lets get

started shall we.

It was June in was a very normal day and no one would suspect that anything would ever be up

but deep inside harry a terrible secret had been tormenting him deep inside and that secret was

that he did no longer love Hermione any longer. Harry had been think and thinking about leaving

his family for a long time and knew it had to be right because he felt so strongly about this

decision. So that night he packed his bags while his kids where tucked into bed for the night and

his wife Hermione was still at work. He loaded them into the car snuck into Jonathans room first

and fixed his blankets gently and kissed him softly on the for head and did the same to Emily.

Then he waited downstairs for Hermione to arrive home from the salon. She arrived about ten

minutes after eleven and when she slowly walked into the dark house there was Harry at the

dinning room table. Hermione normally walked over to the table about to give Harry a hello kiss

when he interrupted her

"Hermione I have to tell you something and you have to promise to listen and not interrupt me"

"okay said Hermione wondering what her husband need to tell her. "I am leaving you Hermione,

I no longer love you and I can hide my feelings any longer I am sorry."

Hermione couldn't even speak she was so shocked and Harry just stood up from the table and went to the car turned it on and backed out of the drive way and off into the dark rainy night leaving his wife sobbing on the floor and his two children asleep in bed.

The next morning Emily rose out of bed and went downstairs and turned on the tv, they had one

because of Hermione's parents it was a gift. She sat on the couch like every other morning with

her brother still asleep upstairs. She had a thing about waking up early in the morning so she

wouldn't miss the day but in a short while she would have wished she slept in all day. For at that

moment her mother walked down the stairs her hair an array and her mascara was running down

her cheeks and it had looked as if she had been crying all night ad she had. She sat down beside

Emily and asked her to turn off the Tv and that she had something to tell her

" Why do you look like that and what?" She asked her mother noticing for the first time her

mothers state. " Last night when you where asleep your father left us." Hermione explained.

"Yeah he leaves us every morning to go to work." Said Emily not getting it. " No Emily this time

daddy isn't coming home he told me last night he didn't love me and he wanted to live by

himself." Hermione explained carefully. "Why doesn't he love us anymore momma" Cried Emily.

"Don't you ever think that you father loves you very much just not me". Hermione replied starting

to cry again." I need to go out side or something bye" Emily said as she ran upstairs to get

dressed.

She really didn't care what she wore today she just knew she needed to get to the park, she

needed to see Mark. He was her best guy friend she had a little crush on him for a while but she

knew he would listen to her and help her get through this. She called him on the phone and then

ran as fast as she could to the park tears running down her face as she ran. When she arrived

Mark was there and she ran right into his arms and they just stood there for a while nobody knew

how long but if was comforting Emily so she didn't care. Mark was aware of Emily's crush on

him she had been straight out with him about that when she started liking him and normally this

would be awkward for Mark because he didn't share her feelings but right now he didn't care all

he cared about now was stopping the tears of the girl in his arms. When she had no more tears

and she stoped shaking they let go of each other and walked over to the park bench.

"What happened Emily?" Mark asked. So Emily told him what her mother and told her. " wow

that sucks Em." Mark said. "Yep it does I just don't know what im going to do Mark I just don't

know." Emily said starting to cy again. "Shhhh please don't cry Em this is what your going to do

okay?" "Okay." Emily replied."Your going to go home your going to clean your face and your

going to live your life, yeah this sucks now but in a few years mos or weeks this is going to be

okay and you will feel better." Mark said. " Okay Mark, thanks." "No prob Em." With that

Emily walk home and did exactly what Mark said.

**Well that's my story so far if you guys like it I will continue writing this story trust me there is a lot more and it gets better and more interesting. Love you guys**

**Sarah.**


End file.
